Another Chance
by NK
Summary: before being dumped by the girl he loved, Taichi yagami thought he had everything, only to uncover later that everything he had meant nothing at all to him. Will Taichi be given another chance at love? yaoi yamatoxtaichi
1. The situation at hand

Another Chance 

By N.K.

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. It is property of BANDAI. I'm just using their characters for a while.

Pairing: Tai X Yamato 

Chapter 1: The situation at hand

"Sora..." Taichi said meekly making his voice a dull whisper. Finding nothing to do with his hands he stuffed both of them into the pockets of his green school jacket. His expression faltered. He had been staring, five minutes now at the cheerful expressions of Sora and Yamato a distance away. Sora was giving one of her beautiful smile at Yamato; Yamato was grinning back with equal delight. 

__

Why did it have to be Yamato? Taichi clenched his fist with anger. _Why couldn't it have been a normal guy and not his best friend, Yamato?_ _Then, then he would of..._ Taichi unclenched his fist. He realized even if it weren't his best friend that Sora liked the situation still would have been the same. Tai would still be holding a grudge on the guy winning Sora's favor. He would never have a chance with her no matter who she was with. 

After that last fight, Sora had closed off her heart for good to him. She just had no room for Taichi Yagami and his barbaric behavior. It was kind of ironic though her finding someone the exact opposite of him. 

Yamato Ishida teenage idol, Yamato never had a real relationship in his life and after his parents got divorced Yamato had always seemed distant. His thoughts a jumbled and so complex Yagami had spent countless days wondering what Yamato was thinking. The boy hid everything behind cold eyes and in the beginning Taichi was sure Yamato hated him. 

On a day in the digital world they had compromised after that Yamato had become his greatest friend. Every time they fought it was because of Tai's recklessness and Yamato's careful nature, which pushed against each other in determination to win but, they were still buddies after the fight so why couldn't he and Sora have a relationship like that._ Why couldn't Sora be like Yamato? _Who would get mad at him one minute and be smiling at him another. He remembered Yamato's smiles so open and carefree. _He liked it when Yamato smiled at him. _Taichi winced at the sudden unexpected thought. What had bought that on? How come he never noticed this till Sora dumped him. He probably deserved getting dumped.He, Taichi Yagami was such a loser.

"Sora, are you going to be busy this weekend? I thought that maybe the digidestined could come over to my house today. I haven't seen you guys in ages." Yamato smiled at the thought. The digidestined all together had always seemed like a real family to Yamato. He missed that feeling. It would be great to see the others again, especially Taichi Yagami who he hadn't seen in a while. The only time he actually seen the lanky, brunette now and days was in the hallway of their school when they went to class.

" I think that would be great. I miss the others. Mimi can't come though she's still in America and um... There's Tai I really don't seem to see him all that often... I hope he's okay." She sadly pulled on her green coat thinking about what happened between them, her and Yagami.

"Tai will be okay." Yamato smiled, As he thought about the chocolate haired jock. Sora had come to him with the whole story. What Yamato could make of this tragedy was that Taichi had foiled another of Sora's birthdays. Sora was madder than ever and Taichi was paying for it. Tai apparently had never heard of the phrase hell have no fury like a women's wrath but Yamato was sure Tai would pull out of his depression. He would get over it. Tai wasn't the type to let things get him down on all their adventures it was Tai who helped the group when they had discouraged. It was Taichi who helped Yamato when he needed cheering up.

It didn't really bother Yamato that Sora dumped Tai. Yamato just didn't feel like Tai was the same person when Sora and him were dating. Taichi's smiles were given too easily in front of Sora. Yamato could almost feel the sadness behind those smile. 

He couldn't help but feel jealous of the extra time Sora had with his best friend that he couldn't have because of gigs with his band. Taichi's smiles were rare now more than that fake grin plastered on his face every moment he spent without Sora. If it was meant to be wouldn't they have lasted longer. The unease and tension whenever they were together was unbearable. All for a girl that didn't love him. He was glad that was over. He liked seeing the old Taichi but lately that didn't seem to be so...

As Yamato waved goodbye to Sora his cerulean eyes spotted a chocolate head of puffy hair and a school uniform identical to his own. Tai's back was towards Yamato. Yamato smiled and ran toward him. "Hey Tai! Wait up!" Tai didn't seem to hear Yamato. "Hey Tai. Wait up!" Yamato tried again and the slender back of Tai trembled if anything. "Taichi, wait up. Will ya?" Taichi finally halted when Yamato cries sunk in. 

"Yamato, What?" Yamato smiled and approached the dazed Taichi. Tai smiled; nowadays he usually never saw Yamato even after the break up with Sora. "Hey Yamato, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" He grinned knowing all too well the life of the idol, Yamato Ishida. The question he really wanted to ask was how was Sora.

Yamato frowned, the haunted expression returned to Tai's face. Was Tai thinking about Sora again? The sudden feeling to comfort Taichi came all too quick. Yamato landed a pale hand on Taichi shoulder. "Tai, do you want to grab a bite to eat, I'll pay." He smiled at Tai and the hand on Tai's shoulder tightened. _Did he really want Tai's company that much?_

For a moment he was sure Yamato's cerulean eyes were pleading for him to accept the offer. Taichi couldn't refuse even if he did want to be alone right now. Yamato eyes were inviting and warm something Sora's eyes never were. He hadn't seen Yamato in a long time. He had missed that, Yamato knowing blue eyes.

He should take this opportunity and spend some time with his best friend before he lost Yamato just like he lost Sora. "Okay, you got yourself a deal!" Tai smiled at Yamato causing the eyes so desperate before to brighten and a smile appear on his pale face. _Yamato was meant to be happy. _All thoughts of scolding himself for that were lost as they turn the corner in search of a place to eat. 


	2. Distant memories

Another Chance

By N.K.

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Bandai. I don't own the character I'm just using them.

Paring: Taichi x Yamato

Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 2: Distant Memories

"Come on, Tai! You have to get over this." Yamato reasoned, spooning his noodles with the wooden chopsticks he was given. Taichi sat at the other side of the table half-listening and half-gulping down his food with equal rhythm. Yamato carefully settled his chopstick next to the bowl and stared at Taichi. Taichi was already finished and staring at his bowl. Yamato watched the silky hair and tanned complexion of Taichi Yagami with frustration. _Dammit Taichi, I hate when you're like this!_

Tai stared at his bowl wistfully. The noodles were gone and he seemed to be left with nothing. He almost chuckled at how pathetic he was being. So what if Sora loved Yamato. He could get over her, right? So why was he so depressed even now as he stared at his Ramen bowl? Why was Yamato treating him like this? He stared into Yamato's cerulean eyes hoping there was something to explain his sudden need for companionship and Yamato's sympathy. 

The light blue globes looked intense holding Taichi's eyes in place. Yamato's eyes never leaving his. "Yamato?" Taichi couldn't say anymore. He couldn't even put his thoughts into words_. Why was he so nervous? _Taichi broke the contact, his brown eyes returning to the empty bowl. 

"Yamato... Don't worry about me." Tai smiled and glanced at Yamato's plate, " Are you going to eat that? I'm still hungry." Taichi's tanned hand reached out as if he already knew the answer. 

Yamato smiled and pushed the plate over to Tai. " When's the last time you ate?" Yamato inquired watching Taichi devour the rest of Yamato's noodles. 

"Yesterday, I forgot to eat lunch and breakfast. I must have got side tracked," Taichi quickly mumbled not taking his eyes off his plate. " Can I stay over your house today, buddy?" He whispered. " I don't want Hikari to see me act like such a wimp." He laughed and slipped a simple smile on his face to hide the sadness in his brown eyes. 

Yamato stared at him. He wanted to hug Taichi. It wasn't a best friend thing to do. It made him flinched at the thought but for some odd reason he wanted to. Tai wasn't a soft over crazed fan girl. He couldn't make him happy with a sweet smile and carefree laugh. He made himself remember Taichi was strong, stronger than he would ever be. Sooner or later Taichi was would chase after another girl with a full heart. Yamato though secretly wished it wouldn't take a girl to cheer up Taichi Yagami, Though he wasn't sure why.

"Of course you can stay over, Tai. I was talking to Sora earlier and I told her about a get together at my house. I asked all the digidestined and they were all for it. The only one who isn't coming is Mimi. She's in America, modeling."

Tai's eyes brightened. "I missed those guys. I haven't seen any of them lately. I haven't seen you lately, Yamato. You know I miss the old times. When we were in the Digital World." Taichi body was there but his eyes seemed to be seeing something further than Yamato.

Yamato cheeks darken a shade with the intensity of what was pasting. " I miss it too." He admitted staring at Taichi's face, smiling. "I don't see you lately, Tai. Come on let's go to my house. My Dad's not going to be home till later. We'll talk about old times until our friends come." Yamato extended his hand to Taichi. When Yamato reached out he received its warmth and bigness. Tai's hands were tanned, warm and bigger than his own cold, pale ones but the closeness was perfect and Yamato wanted this contact. He tried not to break it. Hand in hand, Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami made their way to Yamato house. Yamato didn't really care if they looked Gay or weird. Yamato and Tai were best friends and Yamato knew that, _right_? 


	3. Thinking it out

Another Chance

By N.K.

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Bandai. I don't own the character I'm just using them.

Parings: Taichi x Yamato

Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 3: Thinking it out

Tai cheeks darken as he realized Yamato's hand was encased in his. What the... his hand was covering Yamato's? His brain was slowly processing this fact. He didn't remember this happening. Quickly he jerked his hand away and immediately regretted it. Yamato's hand was warm. The milky skin was silky and the fingers were long, slender and grasped for his. Why did he take his hand away? He closed his eyes with annoyance and put the lonely hand to his head. He was disgusted with himself. All this time while in Yamato's presence he did nothing but act weird. Loneliness was making him act just plain stupid.

Is this how he was with Sora? A selfish jerk with no self control. He really had to stop thinking about himself and concentrate on helping others. He was worrying Yamato and probably even Sora. She still was his friend after all and not seeing him smile would make her feel like it was her fault. It wasn't Sora fault and that what the problem was! "It was my fault she dumped me." 

"Taichi..." Yamato watched his friend's height lower in defeat. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Lots of people get dumped. You're not the only one." Yamato sighed exhausted with this merry-go-round of depression. 

He stopped abruptly as he spotted a new poster of Yamato outfitted in black from head to toe. Spotlights were highlighting his features pinpointing the velvet skin on his face and hands. The poster purpose was to make Yamato an idol and a god to the teenager girls. He blushed as the poster's beautiful singer effected him as well. 

"Yamato..." Taichi could not feel disgust as he stared at Yamato's poster wanting for a strange reason for the real Yamato to stare at him with the warm blue eyes the poster reflected. _Damn poster! Yamato doesn't even look like that. _ Taichi grimaced; he wasn't going to think of Yamato like that. 

"Tai...are you okay?" Yamato followed Taichi's eyes to the poster up against the brick wall. He scanned Taichi's movements from the unfaltering stare to a distasteful grimaced. Taichi probably didn't like the poster and he couldn't really blame him. The enhancements done seemed even a little too much for him.

Putting his hand on Taichi's shoulder Yamato tried to strike a conversation from the dazed Taichi. "That poster looks stupid, doesn't it." Yamato held a smile for Taichi as he caught the doe eyed boy's attention. The blue eyes without mercy fixing upon the brown ones. Yamato was demanding in his eyes for Taichi to cheer up.

Taichi stared at Yamato while trying to put the pieces of his life back in place. A few days ago his life couldn't be better. He had good friends, perfect grades and not to mention a pretty girlfriend. What happened? He knew Sora liked Yamato but to what lengths he had never known. All those things that he didn't do for her that she wanted probably helped but it all came down to her liking a better person. 

Yamato, who had his own band, that million of girls paid just to see. Who had blue eyes, fair hair that outshined his muddy eyes and dark complexion. A guy who bought a girl flowers instead of barrette for gifts. Yamato probably would make a better boyfriend than he did. When his internal struggle was over Taichi decided to give up. Give up the idea of ever having Sora. Sora liked Yamato and the way he saw them hanging out it seemed Yamato liked... 

He couldn't even think of it could he. The whole idea of Yamato and Sora being a couple saddened him. When he tried to think of why, he couldn't come up with anything at all. Was it because he couldn't stand the thought of Sora with someone or was there another reason. All these thought just didn't make sense. The more it puzzled him the more he didn't want to think about it.

His eyes searched Yamato's cerulean ones looking for something, an answer for what he couldn't understand. What he saw bewildered him. A million images of this day playing into his mind hand holding, shoulder touching and blue eyes so feminine and beautiful he had wonder how he had missed them. After thoughts of days forever like this with Yamato. _With Yamato who understands..._

Taichi blushed, That seemed impossible, was he gay? Yet, he wasn't one to care about sexuality but he had never really been put in that spot either and chances are Yamato would hate him for it. He had something good now. Why spoil it? Why go those extra steps to ruin yourself? Yamato was a friend but seeing him like this, a fallen angel wanting nothing more than a kind smile. His thoughts began to wander to the what ifs and the holding hands, loving embraces they could share. Remembering Sora, his heart broke shattering in his chest. The many pieces, holding dear memories. He had dreams of a beautiful wedding with Sora his bride and raising children until he grew old with her but that really didn't happen and never would. Sora and him were friends before and now its seemed that couldn't even speak to one another. Keeping this friendship was for the best. Yamato was for Sora and he would find some other girl for himself. He would encourage their relationship and be the good friend that Yamato was for him. _Yamato smiles weren't for him..._

He turned away from Yamato with full understanding of what he meant to do. His lips began to make words which were such filthy lies coming from his mouth. " I'm all right Yamato. No worries!" He faked a smile and looked for the first pretty girl he saw in the street. " Hey I'm totally over Sora." He began to laugh using his shoulder as a rest for his head. "Hey that girl over there looks pretty. I'm going to ask her for her number."

Yamato frowned, he was faking and Yamato knew it. He could see the sadness walled up in Taichi eyes. It angered him how Taichi didn't let him help when he wanted to. He couldn't understand why Taichi had always to be the strong one while he tried but only came out weak. How Taichi could calm his crying with a few simple words. _I can' t stand this distance between us. "_Stop lying! I heard enough. Tell me what I can do to help you and I will!" Yamato shouted, becoming more vexed with every word he said. While he watched Taichi bow his head and whisper words he never thought Taichi would say.

"Sora likes you, Yamato. She dumped me to be with you. If I could see my best friends be happy that would cheer me up." He didn't look at Yamato. His eyes were watery and so sad to see this new dream explode along with the other. As he cleared his eyes he felt downright crummy. It would make his friends happy and being the leader his friends always came first.

Yamato stood shocked listening to this request. He knew Sora liked him but he never really liked Sora in that way. In his mind someone else appeared. Someone amazing and Sora to him wasn't amazing. She was kind, sweet caring but not what he pictured at all. 

He couldn't do it no matter how many times Taichi pleaded. He didn't feel that way about Sora. He was sure he never would. Taichi asking him this made him feel envious and not important even though Taichi didn't say any of these things. It made him jealous because Taichi always had to have the spotlight. People always depended on him. Just because he was the leader in the digital world he thought he has the right to choose their lives. He calmed himself down by telling himself that Taichi just got dumped. He was bound to say something stupid but his temper began to rise when Taichi pushed him with words toward Sora. He felt like he was being pushed farther and farther away from his best friend and Yamato didn't like it at all.

"Come on, Taichi. My house isn't far from here. Let's go" there was no smile this time and it seemed like a command coming from Yamato's lips. "Let's go before our friends arrive." He repeated and didn't grab Taichi's hand as he did before. He only beckoned with his hand in the direction and headed that way, letting Taichi lag behind. 

__


	4. Realization

Another Chance

By N.K.

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Bandai. I don't own the character I'm just using them.

Parings: Taichi x Yamato

Reviews are appreciated!

Now that you're into part four I thought I might as well explain where I'm leading this and that there is a major anguish part coming up. I'm tried creating a perfect scene in which both Tai and Matt will act on impulse. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this!

Chapter 4: realization

"Yamato," Tai whispered and broke the silence they had since entering Yamato's residence. "A while ago, what I meant was true..." Taichi paused to catch Yamato's eye but once he realized Yamato wouldn't look at him he began again. 

"From what I saw this afternoon, you and Sora talking. I knew then that you guys liked each other. All this time I've been blind. I didn't see how much she liked you. When we went to all those concert and she seemed to like that more than all the times she spent with me. I had no real idea what she was thinking. Yamato, I think you should go out with Sora. I was never the one she wanted."

The light switch had yet to be touched leaving the two boys in the darkness. In the dark setting Yamato eyes glowed. Taichi could not see Yamato's expression but under the circumstances he could guess what it was.

"Taichi, Sora is just a friend." Yamato sighed, he was frustrated and Taichi ramblings didn't help any. "Sora is nice and a great pal but I don't think a relationship with her will work. I can't see Sora as my girlfriend. She's not my type." 

"Not your type!" Taichi's voice was loud enough to wake the dead. "She cares about you. She's always there to cheer at your concert. She gives you gift after gift. I know now that she loves you and you're saying she's not your type. Then what is your type? A girl that would hates you. Really Yamato, what kind of girl would you like? A girl that would sweep the floor with you, tell me." 

"Shut up!" Yamato yelled as he threw the first punch. It connected with Taichi's jaw sending him flying. "It's none of your business what I do with my life!" 

Taichi sprawled on Yamato's floor so shocked that he could do nothing but touch his face. Finding his lip cracked and bleeding he did the only thing he could think of, give Yamato one in return. He pulled himself up and charged after Yamato with a new found determination in his eyes. "I won't let you lead Sora on." His fists made contact with Yamato stomach and face. 

Yamato fell back with a bloody lip and the wind knocked out of him. His chest heaving as he struggled to get up. He wouldn't lose to Taichi. He wouldn't be weak. When he finally rose Taichi was there by his side still angry from that first punch. Yamato still out of breath swung his fist and Taichi dodged easily. "I don't care what you think." The other fist though, hit Taichi's stomach leaving him in the same condition as his friend. They struggle to throw blow that missed every time. Taichi led Yamato to the wall where the fair-haired boy couldn't escape. 

"So, you don't care what I think?" Taichi madder than ever. He wiped the flowing blood away from his mouth and stared into Yamato's eyes demanding answers from the blue depths. He watched as Yamato tried to find a way out of answering the question but Taichi had Yamato's hands pinned to the wall and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Once realizing he couldn't break free Yamato eyes soften. Taichi anger melted away when he noticed Yamato's eyes. 

They could only stare at each other. Taichi with a cracked lips and Yamato with one to match. Blue eyes watching brown ones, Yamato watched Taichi and waited for the final blow to prove Taichi had won. Yamato's endless blue eyes studied Taichi, waiting for the last hit. Several minutes later he realized there wasn't going to be one. His eyes widened and a word formed from his battered lips. "Why?"

Taichi stared transfixed at Yamato's cerulean eyes, so soft and kind that his own muddy eyes refused to look away. Without Tai's permission his hands had somehow went from Yamato wrists to Yamato's hair. His hands ran through the golden strands separating them from the rest that were settled on Yamato's head. His eyes pulled away from Yamato's eyes for a brief moment to notice Yamato's mouth. He had never once kissed Sora but right now he didn't really care if he had. He wanted Yamato now. He wanted everything that had to do with him. He wanted to know Yamato, how Yamato thought, what he liked, how he tasted. Taichi had to know. He edged himself closer until their noses touched. He paused to stare into Yamato's eyes and fixed them there as he closed the distance letting his lips pressed against Yamato's. What he felt was pure heaven. Yamato's lips were soft and fit against his own. It made him wonder why this didn't happen sooner. He wanted more, though. Taichi's tongue slipped out of his mouth and pressed against Yamato's lips begging for better access. When Yamato mouth opened Taichi was caught by surprised. _Did Yamato want him just as much? _When Yamato tongue lured Taichi'sall logical thoughts stopped. He could only think about the taste of Yamato and followed it back into bliss.

Yamato arms pulled Tai's body closer. This is what he wanted all along wasn't it. He had always cared about Tai. Who was Always there to make him feel strong. Tai was his ideal. Why he didn't want a girlfriend was because they could never compare to Tai. The only person who made him happy. He wanted Tai like this. He wanted Tai's hands in his hair, Tai lips on his. He wanted Tai to love him like this.

Taichi felt Yamato's body pressed against his and blushed. He finally realized what he was doing and was confused by it. What the hell was he doing? Just because he was dumped doesn't mean he should kiss his best friend. He was in a panic he quickly pushed away from Yamato and broke the kiss. He couldn't look at Yamato anymore. He was too embarrassed even shocked by his actions. Yamato was probably going to end his life. The way he kissed him Yamato would probably never talk to him again. He sighed and turned toward Yamato. _Might as well face the music but Yamato did kissed me back didn't he?_

Tai met Yamato's eyes but only for a brief moment till the doorbell rang signaling their friends' arrival. "Is he really home? The lights aren't on. I have so much work to do. If he's not home I could go back home and get started on my homework for next week."

"I really need to use an outlet. My computer battery is almost dead."

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure Yamato is there." 

Yup, their friends had come.


	5. What Is This?

Another Chance

By N.K.

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of Bandai. I don't own the character I'm just using them.

Parings: Taichi x Yamato

Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 5: what is this?

As soon as Taichi heard their friends he began to panic, forgetting every other moment except the one he faced before him now. Even though his main concern was their guests, his thoughts kept drifting to a problem of a different nature. He paused in his wonder to glance at Yamato's feeble form prior to continuing his scattered thoughts.

Before looking at a mirror Taichi had a guess about the condition of his face. For one, he was pretty sure he was black and blue or for most part black and purple. He also couldn't feel one half of his face. His hands upon contact with his face, touched numbness that he was pretty sure were a bruise. _Damn, _he thought as he inspected the state of his condition_. _On top of that his breathing was too deep and couldn't be seen as normal. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. 

The more he thought about it, the more he came to grips with his situation. How would his friends take it if they saw him battered and bruised at the door? Better yet, how would they take it if they saw both himself and Yamato with identical injuries to boot? Why was life so complicated? He sighed and with his hands tried to lift the hair from his eyes and put it neatly back into place with the rest. 

With subtle movement, Taichi's eyes look over Yamato. The young man stood in the very same spot Taichi had kissed him. Yamato injuries didn't seem as bad as he imagine his own to be._ I guess I didn't really have it in me to beat up my best friend..._In Taichi's eye Yamato looked defeated. Yamato's figure slumped and bent over. His eyes were shadowed by his golden banes, small bruises were scattered throughout his face making it seem as if Yamato had only fallen in the dirt and didn't actually have a fight with him, so little were his scratches. He also noted a slight trembling in Yamato's frame. He wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for his own struggling breath, which made him more eager to be sitting rather than standing. He frowned, knowing without a doubt Yamato's injuries came first before anything else. 

Taichi closed the distance between Yamato and himself in a matter of seconds. He face bore a determined expression much like when he played leader in the Digital World. Whatever ordeal he went through before was completely gone from his mind. He was back to his old self, Taichi Yagami the strong and courageous young man of the past. Yamato's brawl had triggered his intensity and without knowing it the kiss had freed him. He cleared his throat and prepared to deal with this his own way. 

"Yamato...are you all right?" Yamato didn't give so much as a slight movement in reply. _Maybe he shouldn't have asked him that. _"Ah, Yamato you should sit down. You don't look so good..." Taichi's hands reached for Yamato but Yamato own hands hastily knocked his away. He frowned knowing he wasn't going to get away with beating his best friend senseless and then making out with him in his moment of weakness. He just hoped Yamato didn't hate him for it. Just as he was about to speak to Yamato a second abrupt knock sounded from outside the door. "Just a second!" With blazed eyes, he stared into Yamato's face hoping to catch a glimpse of the cold sapphire eyes of his best friend. "Yamato, look at me," he whispered. He was trying not to get his friends' notice and still get Yamato's. " I'm sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to get so far. I know you don't like Sora and I won't push her on you anymore. I'm not much of a best friend but...I don't know what else to say." Again Yamato didn't move at all. His face expressionless except his eyes which were hidden in the confines of his banes. Taichi wasn't sure he wanted to know what Yamato was thinking right this second. "Okay if that's the way you want to act stay that way!" Taichi didn't want to admit it but he wanted Yamato to forgive him. He didn't want to lose his best friend. 

"Guys, I'll be right there." In a few quick steps he reached the door not taking his time in his Haste. With Courage only meant for Taichi, he swiftly unlocked the door and turned the knob to come face to face with his band of friends.

"Hi Guys, glad you made it." As Taichi had guess Sora's expression was one of pure shock while Jyou was an expression of complete and utter worry. He hadn't even bothered to look at Koushiro, whom he could make an assumption was typing over his laptop about one thing or another. He sighed letting Sora rake her eyes over his wounds.

"What happened, Taichi!"

To this Taichi could smile in answer. "Well you see..." He began to stammer the start of his story. In his mind he was in a panic. He couldn't exactly tell Sora the reason for his fight or how it ended. He held his breath and decided to continue. "It all began when..." He would have continue further if Yamato had spoken for the very first time since their fight. Sora's eyes were drawn to him as if she hasn't realize he would have been there at all.

"We got into a fight with some guys on the way home." As he said this his blue eyes stared straight at Taichi gleaming differently than they ever did before.


End file.
